If you love something, let it go
by Metal Works
Summary: Miku loves Luka, but knows that Luka likes someone else. She figures that Luka would never return her love, so she tries to crush the feelings she has for her. Will it work? (One-shot)


Here's a One-shot I made!

I don't own Vocaloid!

~START~

Miku watched as her crush, Luka walked towards her crush, Gakupo. Miku had known for a long time now that she had feelings for the popular pink haired girl. At first, she had rejected the feelings, they were just...fake.

It was always hard for her to see her crush and best friend act all love sick around that, that...friend stealer!

Gakupo was all Luka ever talked about now! What happened to the time that they spent together? Was she just a substitute for when Luka became the talk of the school?

"No! I can't think like that!" Miku scolded herself.

'If Luka wants to be with him then she can! It's not like I'm going to be with her forever, right?' Miku sighed as she realized that Luka and her did everything together, they were as close as can be...or at least they were.

Luka approached Gakupo as he waved good-bye to his friends.

"Um, can I talk to you?" Luka asked as she nervously glanced at her shoes.

"Sure, but make it fast" Gakupo said as he looked at his watch.

"Um, ok so, I just wanted to say that I...really like you!" Luka closed her eyes tight as she blushed a brilliant shade of red.

"...That's it?"

Luka looked up at her crush, he was looking at her with an unreadable expression.

"Listen if you're going to just waste my time with your petty school girl crush..." Luka's heart sank at these words "then just save yourself the embarrassment and just go"

Luka backed away slowly, murmuring a quite "sorry for wasting your time" and turned and raced back to Miku.

Miku watched as Luka turned and retreated back to her. She didn't know why but she felt, happy. Not that her friend was turned down, but because Luka isn't in a relationship.

Luka reached Miku just as she was snapped out of these thoughts.

"Luka, are you okay?" Miku asked with concern lacing her voice.

"I-I don't know Miku, I'm so confused" Luka said as Miku wrapped her arms around her and hugged her.

Miku was confused as well, not because of the same reason though. Miku couldn't help but think that hugging Luka was like heaven.

"Luka, I have something to confess as well" Miku said as she pulled away from Luka.

"W-what is it?" Luka asked as she dried her tears.

"I-I love you! I have ever since it you! I didn't want to tell you because I know that you'll hate me!" Miku somewhat yelled as Luka stared at her.

Luka just stared at her as Miku clenched her eyes shut.

"G-get away from me!" Luka yelled as she pushed Miku away.

Miku fell to the ground as Luka stood there, shaking.

"All this time, you...loved me?!" Luka yelled at her.

"Do you even know how disturbing that is?" Miku flinched at these words.

"You know I'm straight yet you still have the nerve to tell me this! I just got shot down by my crush and then you tell me this?!" Luka was straight up ranting now.

"I can't believe I was ever friends with you, faggs like you deserve to die" Luka spat as she walked away.

Miku laid there, why did she do that? She ruined her friendship with Luka! She didn't even feel like crying right now, it was so out of character of her.

So she did the only thing that she could. Laugh. Laugh about the irony of her life. Laugh about how her feelings were taken from her and carelessly tossed away by biased economy's and there religion.

A thought suddenly came to Miku. Something Luka had said to her.

"Faggs like you deserve to die"

Miku got up from her place on the ground, it had started to rain. She ignored this and turned to the school that she had just recently exited.

Her gaze traveled to the roof of the school, the popular kids ate lunch up there occasionally. Only to corner the outcasts who hide there during school hours.

Perfect.

She slowly walked towards the roof. Luka was right, she deserved to die. Her eyes were cloudy and distant as she entered the school and began to climb the stairs. Luka wouldn't miss her anyway.

She got to the top and opened the door that led to the roof. She walked over to the ledge and looked over it. Three story drop.

Rain hit her face as she looked up at the cloudy gray sky. She didn't know if she were crying, or if it was just the rain.

"What a great day for a fagg like me to die" she said barely audible.

She sucked in a breath and then took one step off the edge, before she felt a hand reach out and grab hers.

Gravity threatened to pull her down as she looked up at the one who had saved her. Luka.

"Go ahead and let me go now, you've had your laughs now let me die" Miku said in an emotionless voice.

"Miku, suicide is never the answer" Luka said as she used both hands to try and pull Miku back up.

Miku closed her eyes as she let herself be pulled back up.

"Miku, I'm sorry. I let my anger take over, I didn't mean that" Luka said once Miku was safely on the roof.

"When your angry people don't say things like that" Miku said as Luka looked at her with saddened eyes.

Miku was taken off guard as Luka talked her into a hug. Luka had tears streaming down her face, mixing with the rain.

"I'm so sorry Miku! You're my best friend! I was just upset!" Luka sobbed out as Miku's eyes regained their color.

"Luka" Miku said before Luka slammed their lips together in a sloppy yet heated kiss.

Luka pulled away, leaving Miku gasping.

"I'm sorry I never gave you a chance Miku" Luka said as a blush lines her face.

Tears were streaming down Miku's face as well as she hugged Luka. She knew they were her tears, and not the rain.

If you love something, let it go...If it comes back, it's yours.

~End~

Yay! Happy endings! I will admit that was tempted to make Miku push Luka off the roof, but I thought against it.

Miku: what!?

Luka: I know you wouldn't do that *hugs Miku*

Remember to review!

Views are nice to!

Nayka~


End file.
